


Until the End of the World

by rubbishwriter



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbishwriter/pseuds/rubbishwriter





	Until the End of the World

Bono slinked down the stretch of passage leading to the B-stage, teasing members of the audience closest to him with a devilish and inviting grin. He murmured softly into the microphone, never taking his eyes from the swarms of people screaming for him.

_“In my dream I was drowning my sorrows_

_But my sorrows they learned to swim_

_Surrounding me, going down on me_

_Spilling over the brim”_

Edge glanced away from the small figure descending into the audience. He hated to watch Bono take risks with himself and wished desperately he’d be more careful. It was difficult to not see Bono though. Every screen in the arena was illuminated with Bono’s image, now showing him suspended above the audience, held aloft by a sea of grasping hands. Edge closed his eyes and continued to play, the melody from his guitar echoing through his ears and the dark figure of Bono scrambling back onto the stage flashing past his eyes.

***

Edge bit his lip. Earlier in the set Bono had fallen from a portion of rigging he had attempted to climb. God knows why he did it. He wasn’t very high up but the incident was enough to set Edge’s nerves on fire and his pulse racing as if it were he himself who had fallen. He’d had to restrain himself from dropping his guitar and darting over to check Bono was completely okay, to touch Bono just to reassure himself.

After the show Edge shoved his guitar into Dallas’ hands with uncharacteristic force. Hours of worry and frustration had culminated into fury which was now boiling inside him.

Edge burst through the door of Bono’s dressing room. The torrent of criticism he had prepared died away unspoken as he discovered that the room was empty. Suddenly unsure of what to do, he stood awkwardly in the doorway before tentatively going to sit on Bono’s chair in front of the mirror. Someone had to talk to Bono, he reasoned, and he would wait in the room until he came.

Footsteps. Unmistakeably Bono’s. Edge had no time to brood on why he could distinguish Bono’s footsteps from anyone else’s before the man he had been waiting for stepped through the door. A towel was slung over his shoulder and his hair was wet with sweat and dishevelled from running around the stage for the past few hours. Bono stopped suddenly upon seeing Edge’s serious expression in the mirror. “Edge? What’s the matter with you?” he asked, his voice husky and rough after the show and his eyes narrowed slightly with exhaustion and confusion.

Without discernible warning, Edge abruptly stood up to face Bono, sending the chair toppling behind him.

“With me?? You think something is wrong with me?” The words came out loud and harsh, ringing starkly in the otherwise silent room. Edge found himself unable to stop, the almost tangible strength of his rage forcing Bono backwards until his back hit the wall.

“Well perhaps you’re right! Every night I watch you out there, jumping off stages, climbing the rigging, just stopping short of breaking your fucking neck. The others, they tell you not to do it, but I think I’m going mad! I can’t watch you hurt yourself any more Bono, I can’t do it… Please don’t do this to me, I need you, I want you to be safe.” He was sobbing now, all the suppressed emotion from the tense past few hours flooding out of him. After a shocked pause, Bono rushed to him and held him, his hand gently stroking Edge’s back. Edge clung to him, Bono’s arms around him and his warm breath tickling his neck dissipating his anger in an instant. He clasped Bono’s body tight to him, savouring the scent of him and the sensation of having him so close. Drawing back slightly, Bono met his gaze, his blue eyes clouded with concern.  

“Don’t worry love. I won’t frighten you again.”


End file.
